The Love Triangle
by HarleighIvashkov
Summary: After the movie - Katniss has returned home, she still keeps in touch with Peeta who still likes her alot, but then someone else confesses their love to Katniss aswell, and as the title states, A love triangle happens, and a lot of drama as well.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV – After the first book.

It had been almost a month since the games had ended, even with the supplies I was given afterwards, I still hunted in the forest with Gale every Sunday.

I pulled back the arrow and shot.

"Very nice, catnip" Gale told me, the sun beamed through the tree's and the morning was fresh.

"Thanks, it's about time I got a deer" I reply, walking over to grab it.

"Here, let me" Gale picked up the deer with his big muscles and put the deer on his shoulders.

"Thanks" I replied.

Gale and I walked out to the field and sat down, Gale placed the deer down away from us. We sat there staring at the rest of the forest and I was enjoying the silence.

"I can't believe you won" Gale said.

"Gale-" I started, I hated people talking about it.

"I had hope in you, I really did, but Katniss I never actually thought you would win, and I started regretting not telling you.. well"

"Not telling me what?" I asked

"I.." and then he leaned in and kissed me, I quickly shoved him off.

"Gale, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I regretted not telling you how I felt, I… when you left I thought I would be fine, but I sat here every day you were gone and just wished you were back here with me, I was so lonely and then I knew what had happened, I had fallen in love with you and I didn't even know myself" Gale told me.

I was speechless, Gale was like my brother, and now he tells me he's in love with me?

"Well, say something" Gale kicked a rock beneath his shoe.

"You know I'm never good at saying something" I reply quietly, avoiding eye contact.

What has happened? Ever since the games I am just this romantic girl, not the girl I used to be.

"I have to go" I turn around and start walking towards the electric fence.

"Go run to lover boy, then" Gale harshly said, Peeta and I kept contact and we hang out a little, and Gale makes fun of our 'relationship' all the time. I keep walking.

"Please, catnip, just give me an answer, tell me what you're feeling" I stared back as Gale said that, and afterwards I saw the weird look on his face as to say 'What the heck did I just say?' I laughed.

"Maybe you can come over for dinner tonight" I reply, he perks up straight away.

"Okay" he says happily, gosh this boy must be love struck, I never make him happy.

I turned around, "Bring the deer's gut, and sell his legs for some goodies" I shout back at him as I walk off.


	2. The dinner party

Katniss POV~

My mother was always happy to have Gale around, I guess she felt secure having a man around the house.

We ate dinner in silence, the deer was delicious and Gale traded a leg for a whole load of warm bread, and the other three legs for some fancy white liquid that tasted expensive.

This feast was just like one you would have on the night of the reaping. I was glad that was over.

"This is delicious Gale, thank you for bringing it over" my mother thanked once we had finished eating.

"Well, you should thank Katniss for her good aim" he chucked. The room went silent and I knew that everyone was thinking of the games.

"Gale and I will clean up, you two should get ready for bed" I break the silence.

"Okay, dear" My mother smiled, she was much happier now that I was back, Prim told me that she was as miserable as a dead cow when I was gone, but as promised still looked after her.

They left the room and then I was alone with Gale.

"You should take some leftovers back home" I say.

"No, that's okay after you left the woods today I foraged some berries and killed some squirrels, my family is fine" he replied.

"You're very good with your family" I compliment, but Gale just looks down at the dishes he is cleaning in dirty water.

I didn't want to discuss what happened in the woods this morning, not now, not ever, but Gale was persistent.

"You know what I am about to ask" he said

"Gale- please don't" I reply.

"Why not Katniss? Why can't we give it a try, we get along so well" he stated.

"Because, you're more of a brother to me than anything else, I love you, but not that way" I replied.

"Okay" he replied quietly, I looked over at him and he looked sad. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then hugged him and we stood there cuddling for what seemed like ages.

"I'll see you at school" he finally pulled away.

"Okay" I smiled.

"I love it when you smile" Gale smiled back, then he walked to the front door and looked back, "Goodbye, Catnip" he laughed and walked away.


	3. Peeta :3 what a cootie

Peeta's POV

"Hey Katniss" I greet her as I see her in the hallway at school.

"Hey, you smell like bread" she states.

"Dad was cooking up some fresh bread this morning" I answer.

"Your so lucky to have parents who make bread" she replies, then her gaze wonders off to somewhere, and she just stared over there for a while, I followed her gaze and it landed on Gale.

"Do you want to come home with me and we can have some of that bread?" I ask.

"Huh?" she turns back around, "Oh, sorry, I have to go home this afternoon" she says.

"Okay, well I will see you in Hunting class" I reply, she just nods and walks off.

I turned on my heel and walked to survival class, not that I need it.

**Katniss's POV**

"Gale" I say, Gale turns to me.

"Hey catnip" he greets.

"Want to go hunting this afternoon?" I ask.

"You never hunt on weekdays, what's up?" he asks.

"Don't you want to spend time with me?" I ask, he immediately nods his head,

"See you this afternoon" he chimes in.

**Just a quick bit before I have to go to school :} **


	4. Is she crazy!

For: NinjaReader

**Gales POV**

"So, I saw you and lover boy this morning" I chuckle, Katniss asked me to hunt with her this afternoon, I think that she is starting to like me.

"Yeah, he wanted me to go to his house and eat some bread" she replies.

"Why pass up that offer?" I ask, bread was the best when loverboys father made it.

"I had other plans" she replied and looked at me.

"I feel special" I laugh, "Not only do you ditch food and lover boy for me, but you also go hunting with me on a weekday"

"I always hunt after school, only for small things. You're just a friend I brought along the way" she steps on a stick causing it to crack.

"Okay, I still feel special" I smile.

Katniss stopped and signaled for me to be quiet, she walked silently until she was behind a tree, up ahead I saw yet another deer. It was weird that deers were suddenly coming further into the woods of district 12, but lucky for us. Katniss pulled back the arrow and lined up her shot and almost fired.

"YA!" I yelled, the deer ran off. Katniss looked at me, held up her bow, pulled back the string and fired.

Sorry :3 a short one.


	5. Berries, Leaves and Love

Katniss POV

I hit him right in the thigh on his left leg. He immediately fell to the floor moaning in agonizing pain. I ran over to him.

"Gale I am so, so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Auggh you crazy women" he moaned.

"Quick, I'll get you to mum, can you get up?" I ask, holding onto his shoulder as he sat up.

"Arrg!" he gripped the arrow in his leg and tugged, I quickly knocked his hand away.

"What are you doing? That could be dangerous!" I yell.

"Don't you think shooting at someone could be dangerous as well?" he asks sarcastically.

"Stay here, if you want to be difficult than at least let me make some numbing solution first" I tell him, he smirks up at me. That stupid smirk. I walked deeper into the forest, I'd only been here once before but I knew the bush I was looking for was here, no matter how dangerous it was I needed those berries.

I spotted it! It had dark purple leaves, almost black like, and the berries were bright red, so easy to find. My mother had one growing in our garden, they were a rare bush but I'd always seen her pick off some berries to make the solution, I'm glad I knew something about this from mum. I strolled over to it and picked off 7 berries, I put them safely into my side pocket of the jacket I was wearing.

I started walking back to the edge of the forest, where it was more safe. I walked over to a lake I saw and made sure to grab a full bottle of water, then I headed the 'Liak' tree and grabbed one of its leaves. That should do it.

I walked over to Gale, still on the floor.

"I got the things" I told him, trying to make him feel better.

"You were gone for a while, I thought you'd been captured" he looked up.

"Well, I wasn't," I put the leaves and the berries into the water bottle and shook it. Soon we could hear the sizzling of the berries and leave being mixed together, it was the natural reaction, and once it stops you know it's done.

It stopped. I stuck my fingers in and felt the sticky goo against my skin, it tingled and soon it went numb.

"Okay, get ready," I tell him. He tenses.

I rip away the material of his pants around the arrow and slowly apply the goo around the area.

"Tell me when it goes numb," I say. He nods.

"It's numb," he adds almost straight after. I grip the arrow at the base, and tug once. Gale doesn't seem to notice a thing. I smirk.

"3, 2.." I pull it out with a hard yank.

"Ow!" He yelps.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, it just stings," he tells me.

"Good. Here, keep the bottle for home or something," I hand it to him.

"I'm pretty sure no-one at home is going to be shot with an arrow," he looks at me.

"Shut up," I chuckle and playfully hit his leg.

"Ow!" he shuffles away from me. I stand up.

"C'mon big boy," I hold my hand up.

He grabs it and pulls me down onto his lap.

"Katnip, you are one very violent human being," he tells me.

"Only to you," I laugh and try to stand up, he pulls me down quickly, then he lays me down and kisses me.


	6. A romantic stroll

Katniss's POV

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." I said to Gale after we kissed.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first kissed you a few days ago." He tells me.

"Well, this doesn't mean anything." I told him while standing up.

"Katnip, now why would I want to ruin your reputation?" He laughs.

"Which is still high in media, by the way." I stood up and grabbed my bow.

"I wonder how Peeta would feel if he knew about this little evening." Gale stated.

"If you tell him anything, I'll shoot your other leg." I threatened.

"Hey, I would never actually tell him, you know that right?" Gale looked shocked.

"Of course, I know you too well." I smirked at him, "So, when is date 3 going to happen?" I added, he looked up almost automatically in surprise.

"Date 3, now I wasn't aware this was a date, I would of bring some special duck or something." Gale smirks.

"I don't like fancy things." I turn on my heel and start walking.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gale calls after me.

"Home!" I yell back. Soon Gale is right behind me holding his shoes in his hand and with his left hand goes to link hands with my right.

"What are you doing?" I stop walking and let go of his hand, "What about your leg." I look down, it was still bleeding.

"It's still numb, thought you could take me to your mum." Gale smiles.

"You weren't thinking that before." I start walking again, not taking his hand, the media was large, one picture or video the whole Peeta thing could go out the window.

**We walked to my tiny home **where my mother was cooking some stew up over the fire, it clicked in my mind that maybe, just maybe I should buy us a new home, one with great new appliances. I walked over and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Good afternoon dear." She smiled and cupped my face for a second, "oh hello again, Gale." She never questioned why Gale was always with me, which I appreciated.

"What happened out there Katniss?!" she turned to me, all of her calmness had gone and now her eyes were filled with fear for Gale.

"She shot me." Is all Gale said, without any explanation, and a great big smirk on his face.

"Let me get my needles and tread." My mother ran off into the other room, looking for the supplies to stitch Gales leg up.

"You're so smooth, she probably thinks I did it on purpose now." I gave him a filthy look.

"You did do it on purpose, remember?" He looked deep into my eyes like he was reading into my soul, which was scary, even for me.

"Did you scare the deer away on purpose?" I ask.

"I was having fun, I didn't think you'd shoot me, with no hesitation at all.. by the way"

"I got it, Gale, lie down on the table." Gale did exactly as asked and mum fixed him up, she gave him some of my fathers pants and then went to put her things away.

"Want to take a walk?" Gale asks.

"You probably shouldn't walk on that." I directed to his leg.

"It's fine, I really want to show you something."

After exiting my home and following Gale down a whole 7 long paths we reached a cave opening.

"Follow me." Gale started walking ahead, we were very far from all of the homes and I didn't want to go into another cave since my father, and the hunger games.

Gale turned back and saw my face.

"I promise on my entire body, this cave will not blow up or collapse." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, then he led me into the dark cave.


End file.
